Give Bree a Hand
|partOfSeason = 3|episodeNumber = 6|airDate = February 11, 2003|writer = Adam Peltzman|director = Wayne Moss|previousEpisode = Student Surprise|nextEpisode = Rosie's Valentines Day}}Give Bree a Hand is the 6th episode of Season 3 in Ten Little Shoes. In this story, Jolly helps Bree clean the house up with the help of the other shoes. Story Detail Bree reads the title card. After the fadeout, we see Rosie having her breakfast and goes to Jolly and Bree, who are watching the news. Flick goes to them and sees a big mess in the house. Jolly then goes to him and tells him what Bree has to do. As Jolly and Bree start to clean the mess up, Rosie comes with them. Flick then gets to his room, where it was not a mess and goes to sleep. Miguel and Freckles tuck him into bed. Jolly and Bree get a broom and sweeper and clean the mess up. Jolly asks "Where shall we put this garbage?" "Try thinking big!" Bree replied. The Think Big song sequence with Jolly begins. Bree, Hailey and Miguel say "Come on Joll! think!" Freckles goes to them and tells them "Put this mess in the cardboard boxes if the sweeper is full!" Jolly then gives the sweeper to Miguel and gives the broom to Bree because she's doing the sweeping. Then, Daisy goes to Bree and says "Hi, Bree! What are you doing?" "Cleaning the big mess up!" replied Bree. Then, Daisy's buddy Hailey comes to the mess and says "Maybe I can help too! I can use my vacuum, Bree!" She then replies to Hailey. Hailey joins in and starts cleaning the mess up with the vacuum. The scene changes to Flick in his room and he dreams about the eight other shoes cleanping up the mess of plastic and pinballs. Relaxing bedtime music begins to play as Flick sleeps. In instrumental of Let Her Dream from the Hoobs episode "Dreams" plays. The scene changes to the mess. Bree was still using the sweeper and Hailey needs to get the balls out of the house. After a sweeper full of plastic, she then gets that mess in the box. She then says "Hey, Jolly! I found a way to clean the mess up!" "Yeah, Bree, but we're really gonna hurry if we're going to get this house clean!" Then, the shoes except Flick perform "Givin' Bree a Hand". The shoes tell Jolly they did it. Hailey then tells them "Just a few more pinballs to clean up and then the house will be nice and clean and Flick can wake up." Bree then replies "Yup! Flick does want to see a big mess in the house. He doesn't like making messes and messes in the house, so he must stay in his room until the mess is clean. He had to go to sleep because of this mess. And Flick won't wake up until this mess is clean! Until then, he must stay in his bed and get under his covers!" She goes tells Flick from the air vents. She says "You don't want to see a big mess, Flick" "I don't like messes in the mansion!" replied Flick. Hailey cleans up all the balls and Jolly and Bree tell the other shoes that the mansion is clean. Jolly and Bree go to Flick's room. "Wake up, Flick! The mansion is clean!" Flick replies "I'm up, Jolly and Bree." Jolly, Flick & Bree go back to the room where the other shoes cleaned the mess up in. "I have to put this vaccum away. I'll be right back, Jolly and Bree!" said Hailey. "Your vaccuum goes in your room, Hailey!" replied Jolly. Hailey puts her vacuum in her room and goes back to Jolly and Bree. Hailey tells Rosie "I put my vacuum away!" "That's good, Hailey!" replied Rosie. The shoes go back to the living room to keep watching the new. While they watch the news, the story ends. In the credits, an instrumental of Givin' Bree a Hand plays. In the Go Bye-Bye segment, Coco plays in preschool. While playing, he says goodbye to the viewer and fades out to black. Songs Let Her Dream (instrumental) (probably not used in the credits) Givin' Bree a Hand Absent: Dave Coulier as Coco Trivia * This is the first episode where Jolly, Freckles, Rosie, Bree, Flick, Adam, Hailey, Daisy and Miguel appear without Coco because he went to preschool. He didn't like the song Givin' Bree a Hand. * Flick's dream was the other shoes still cleaning up. * After Hailey says "Maybe I can help too! I can use my vacuum, Bree!," Bree repliesto her by saying "Sure, Hailey! I'll keep cleaning!" * Although Coco is absent in this episode, he still appears in the intro and the go bye bye segment. In the Go bye bye segment, Coco says "Bye-bye!" to the viewer. * Let Her Dream in this episode is an instrumental. Let Her Dream was not used in in the credits * Due to the Valentines Day holiday coming after this episode since Give Bree a Hand aired on February 11, 2003, the next episode, Rosie's Valentines Day aired three days later since Valentines Day was three days after Give Bree a Hand aired. Transcript A full transcript of can be found here. Category:Jolly Episodes Category:Episodes without Coco Category:Bree Episodes Category:Hailey Episodes Category:Jolly and Bree Category:Jolly and Hailey Category:Hailey and Bree Category:Jolly, Hailey and Bree